1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of pressure sensors and, more particularly, differential pressure sensors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to measure pressure differences, it has long been common to use an absolute pressure sensor and determine two consecutive readings, the difference therebetween being the pressure differential. It is also common to use a pressure sensor which employs a predetermined reference pressure and detects the difference between the sensed pressure and the reference pressure. Honeywell makes pressure sensors that operate on both principles and are known as PPTR3000AP2VB (absolute pressure sensor) and PPTR3000GP2VB (reference pressure is ambient atmosphere) respectively.